


I think it's goodbye

by BrokenCHE



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCHE/pseuds/BrokenCHE
Summary: 提醒：ALL渣，OOC+天雷，无视逻辑，谨慎阅读！内容：欧联赛后INS摸肚子小视频有感而发





	1. Chapter 1

01.

欧联决赛。

切尔西4-1阿森纳，整整3球的领先，无疑是一场酣畅淋漓的大胜，对于一直被诟病进攻无力的蓝军在下半场轰轰烈烈的样子宛如赛季初遇见的那支势不可挡的队伍。

好像一切都应该如此，如此开始，如此结束。

而阿扎尔从踏上巴库奥林匹克体育场的草坪时，一直跟随着他的喧闹声音就注定他会成为今夜的主角，无数的纸笔在等待那个斯坦福桥少年用整整七年书写的故事结尾，那个从少年变成男人的故事结尾。在这之前，他用一贯俏皮活泼的腔调在镜头前答应用一座奖杯来告别——完美的告别。现在他做到了，下半场，属于他的一传两射又让这场胜利的色彩更加动人，就像玻璃杯壁上挂起的一颗小水滴，圆圆的亮亮的，随着玻璃杯的摇晃反射着所有聚焦于身上的光，晶莹剔透的可爱，然后势不可挡地慢慢滑落到冰凉的指尖上，最后消失不见。

赛后，阿扎尔挥挥手，送出亲吻，送出眨眼，典型的他，然后说，谢谢这七年。

再见。

 

02.

即使对于蓝军来说没有伦敦城的夺冠游行，即使巴库这个的夜晚注定见证离别，大胜仍然是大胜，是属于所有人的尽兴狂欢。吉鲁接受完采访，缓缓走入球员通道，他的句子里不可避免地出现有阿扎尔，似乎每个接受采访的人都要说起这个名字，说起他并不意外的离去。

阿扎尔的离去没有出乎意料，但有别的什么出乎意料。

吉鲁想到那个队友们都心照不宣却仍然被当做秘密一般保守的约定，低下头耐人寻味地一笑，在被那双漂亮的眼睛直直盯着的时候，谁会拒绝他要赠与的一场“完美告别”呢？

他的嘴角荡出一段迷人的弧度，心里竟然诡异地开始期待将要发生的事。他一直觉得比利时人简单得好似能够被自己一眼望穿，但就像在球场上一样，小矮子总是能给人带来惊喜。

这可太有趣了，吉鲁想，也太可爱。阿扎尔好似安慰小孩子一样地试图去安慰他觉得会因为自己离队而伤心的队友。不论哪里疼，不论是身上疼还是心里疼，他认为用一个柔软的吻就能吻去所有的痛苦——当然，阿扎尔的吻要更热烈一点，用一种更成人的方式。

吉鲁回忆起那天的阿扎尔，匆匆拦下自己，气势汹汹游刃有余，但耳朵早已发红，口中支支吾吾一段什么话，他说了很久，但吉鲁听清后觉得他所有的话都可以简单地用三个字来概括——来操我，吉鲁当时这么想着，然后就笑得停不下来。

阿扎尔对他的反应显然无法接受，“别笑了，奥利，这是完美的告别，不是么？”吉鲁记得他最后脸都红了，不知道是害羞还是生气，或是两者皆有，他说，“你不来算了。”

这副邀请画面会被他好好珍藏的，在这个家伙远赴异国时，偶尔念想一下这不属于自己的大胆灵魂，或许，是不属于任何人的大胆灵魂。吉鲁的脚步在门前停驻几秒，然后推开了赛后更衣室的门，他显然没有来迟，“告别”的仪式似乎刚刚要开始。

铺面而来的空气中弥漫着一股复杂的气味，他能够闻到明显酝酿醉意的酒味，来自于刚刚所有人的肆意胡闹，至于其他的味道，在看到更衣室里的画面时，他已无心去分辨。

那个被这赛季的表现包装得灿烂辉煌即将要前往远方的小礼物在等着他。

路易斯的眼睛在笑，标志性的蓬蓬头潇洒地一甩一抖，微弯下腰，手轻轻伸出，漫不经心地撩起可能再也不会在旁侧这个人身上出现的深蓝色球衣，平日球衣一绷紧就会出现的小肚子这下完全暴露在空气里坠着，阿扎尔忙拿手遮在小腹上。

“不要害羞嘛，让我们看看，艾登——”路易斯不容置疑地拿掉阿扎尔的手，嚣张地一拍，清脆的声音让他笑得合不拢嘴，他叫起来，“威廉，威廉，你看Fatty真的是Fatty！”

路易斯对阿扎尔有个人尽皆知的爱称，今夜一过，也许以后再也不会被叫起了。

“嘿，尊重我，尊重我！”阿扎尔故作埋怨地叫着，心里还是觉得有点不好意思，再一次把手遮在小腹上，毕竟职业足球运动员身上有这团软乎乎的肉不算是什么优点。

在球场上格外严肃的威廉在旁边也笑了，露出一口漂亮的白牙。他没有上前和路易斯一起去逗阿扎尔，而是在一旁安静地看着，表情里稍稍露出点转瞬即逝的黯然模样。

似乎完全没有意识到如果看同一部位，自己应该和阿扎尔站在一条战线上的伊瓜因也毫不留情地探出手，捏上比利时人身上那团软乎乎的肉，边捏边笑得厉害。又更靠近一步去搂对方的脖子，他摸到阿扎尔的湿漉漉的颈后，小巧的耳朵脆弱地在发红，他的心一热。

阿扎尔被放在自己肚子上的几只手捏得痒痒的，那些手偶尔无意擦过腰腹的某些敏感的地方，他都忍不住咬紧牙关，不让自己提前发出些羞耻的声音，他确确实实感觉到小小的情欲的火焰从下腹被敏感地撩起。但还有一个人，他再次看了一眼更衣室的门，最后那个人还没有来，阿兹皮利奎塔。他还在接受采访么？为什么他的采访要这么久？

也许AZP提起我时会对媒体说很多东西，他会夸我，然后祝福我，阿扎尔垂下头呆呆地想，但AZP到现在还没有和自己当面说过什么，连一句再见也没有。想及此，他失落地眨眨眼睛，随后便将迟来的阿兹皮利奎塔按在心里，转而专心地对付身上愈发调皮的手。

 

03.

当阿扎尔用一种带有目的性的暧昧速度将自己的手放在路易斯的手背上轻轻摩擦，一句话也不说，只是抬起眼睛安静地看向巴西人的时候，更衣室的气氛忽然就变了。路易斯惊讶地看着对方，然后微笑着将深棕色的眼睛凑上前去，大大方方地亲了一下那人的脸颊。

路易斯又叫起那个爱称，有些蛮横地揽过阿扎尔的肩膀让他撞进自己的怀里，趁机摸了摸他的脑袋，传来的良好触感让手指贪婪地不肯离去。他不记得阿扎尔卷毛时摸起来是什么样的感觉了，毕竟那是很久之前的事，比利时人当时还是个装酷的小男孩呢。

阿扎尔不知道路易斯为什么突然勾起嘴角，顺势在巴西人的怀里找了个舒服的角度，将头放在对方的肩窝处贴着，过近的距离让呼吸的热量在消散前全袭向对方的脖颈处。

他感觉到路易斯为此小小地一抖，玩心一起，便嘟起嘴，变本加厉地朝对方吹气，唇偶尔故意地擦过巴西人的发梢末端轻轻一抿，就是为不要命地去撩拨某人的神经。路易斯知晓某人打的什么主意，仿佛受不了地摇头，用食指拇指捏着阿扎尔的脸颊阻止了他的行为。

“亲我。”

被捏着嘴的阿扎尔朝路易斯佯装的愁眉苦脸嘟囔地吐出这个字眼，然后他用命令语气祈求的一吻就如约地落在了他的唇上。出乎阿扎尔意料的是，这个来自路易斯的吻太浅太轻，仿佛是年轻人视若珍宝的初吻般琉璃剔透，巴西人的吻技青涩又充满试探。

阿扎尔在心里笑了起来，对此有些幸灾乐祸地开心。

然后路易斯在亲吻中睁开了眼——是的，他睁开了眼睛——在一旁的吉鲁顿时笑得很讨打，这可不行，他想，不太浪漫哦。法国人懒散地坐上一旁的长椅，高举着手，用手势表达着否定，伊瓜因离所有人都有些远，威廉在另一边发呆，就像那天走出球员通道时的样子。

路易斯没理吉鲁，这没什么奇怪的，自己睁开眼是想看看阿扎尔的反应，他还是第一次吻阿扎尔，也许是最后一次，比利时人的嘴唇超乎他想象中的滚烫和柔软，他不敢用牙齿去咬对方的下唇，他害怕这会刺激到自己。他的心里因此奇妙地有些忐忑，惴惴不安地发痒。

比利时人闭着眼睛微颤着长长的睫毛，小心翼翼地维持着这个吻，小男孩确实配得上他总是自夸的漂亮一词的，路易斯的心跳仿佛漏了一拍。他没有更进一步，也没有立即撤退，这当然不会是他的初吻，但他只能做到嘴唇轻碰嘴唇，当终于玩够了的阿扎尔主动地张开唇牵引着让路易斯的舌探进来时，吻才令两个人都心满意足地喘息起来。

“你在不好意思么？”

即使舌头在彼此口腔内交缠也并不算热烈的一吻结束，阿扎尔最后舔了舔红得发亮的下唇，勾起一边的嘴角，对整理呼吸的路易斯用调笑的语气说。

怎么可能，路易斯做了个夸张的否定表情，笑了起来，埋头抱住比利时人，继续送上他的亲吻。这次的吻带上南美的热烈阳光落在了阿扎尔的脖间，灵巧又有一股狠劲，让唇纹烙印般游弋向下到对方的肩窝处，然后张嘴不留情地咬下去，蓬蓬头像朵棉花糖蹭着阿扎尔发红的耳垂和那一片牵连着呼吸的肌肤。他听到阿扎尔低低地嗯了一声，比起痛呼更像是享受。

比利时人喜欢这个，路易斯几乎是立刻就这样告诉自己，他倒不觉得意外。接近撕咬的亲吻中，路易斯顺利地将对方抵上后面的衣柜，有了借力点，他便加快了进程，单刀直入地将手探向对方的球裤里，去碰这副身体欲望的焦点。他觉得自己好似伸入一团火焰中。

阿扎尔轻喘出声，紧紧闭上眼睛，将头靠在更衣室的柜门上，来自队友的亲昵触碰在心理上让他变得敏感异常，他咬着下唇好让自己别太快陷落，可又无比地渴求能够得到什么。

路易斯感受到了手掌下微弱的颤动，准备弯下腰，好好照顾那个已经被撩拨起来的部位。但阿扎尔察觉到了他的温柔意图，出声叫住了他，语气仿佛受惊的小动物似的。

“不，不，大卫，直接进来，我已经做好准备了，刚刚。”

 

04.

阿扎尔微微蜷缩起身体，张开双臂搂上队友路易斯，像条小蛇一样用腿缠绕上巴西人令人羡慕的精瘦的腰。他在所有动作中都显得有些过于着急，被抱住了便立刻压低着腰去蹭对方抬头的欲望，却被狠狠捏了一下臀肉。他能听到路易斯在笑，温柔地不带半点嘲弄地笑一个小男孩想要一下子撕扯开糖果包装的努力。于是撅了撅嘴，把节奏交由对方掌控。

“你好重啊，艾登。”

路易斯的话里有许多喘息，急促而沉重，却不全然是因为口中的理由，但阿扎尔只顾着害怕对方放在自己大腿下的手真的抱不住自己，等会儿突然掉下去怎么办。他一边紧张地贴着衣柜好让自己不至于全部成为对方的负担，一边咬着唇，等待接下来要发生的一切。

路易斯托起对方的身体，抬起腰，将自己慢慢地送进那人高热而潮湿的身体里。前端刚进去一点时，他便感觉到阿扎尔在他怀里剧烈地一抖，抓着他背后的手指勾起，稍尖的一声嗯拖着戛然而止的尾音。路易斯立刻停下了动作，阿扎尔皱起眉，送给他一个唇边的吻，“继续，大卫，不可以停在这里。”他稍稍扭动着腰催促，望着对方脸红红的，有些可爱地笑着。

于是路易斯继续将自己的欲望埋进比利时人的体内，所有的火热的念头被柔软的内壁不留缝隙地包裹起来，让他的脑子里闪现出恍惚的光芒。在彻底进入到阿扎尔身体深处的那个瞬间，他突然回忆起刚见面时那个不怎么笑也不善说话的小男孩。结果就是这最后的关键过程被路易斯猝不及防的发呆蔓延成一场单方面情欲的折磨。

阿扎尔把头靠在路易斯的肩膀上，对此一无所知，还以为是路易斯难得细心起来，特地给他缓和的时间，正重重地呼吸，以适应对方的进入。他觉得自己的腿根在发颤，几乎挂不住，就要从巴西人身上坠下去了，但好在背后还有衣柜撑着。待所有的不适化为丝丝缕缕的发热的快感攀上他时，他难耐地眨眨雾湿的眼睛，发觉体内的家伙一点也没有动起来的迹象。

阿扎尔希望路易斯不必再温柔，快点动起来，脸为此有些发烫，偷偷侧过头去看对方，等他看到那人脸上的表情时，不可置信地睁大了眼——他竟然在这种时候发呆！？

阿扎尔气愤地咬上路易斯的肩膀，力度之大足以留下些许难消的痕迹。路易斯吃痛地回过神，对拧起小脸的比利时人吐了吐舌，而后一声不吭地就挺腰开始了抽插。他抱着，将阿扎尔向后一顶，似乎想要将对方更深地抵进更衣室的衣柜里去，借助着体位的便利蛮横地在对方的身体里深深地进出，不怎么温柔，但他知道比利时人能受得了。

更衣室内的呻吟声越发地大了起来，也越发地放荡，遮盖住不知是谁被勾动的情欲的低喘。阿扎尔夹在路易斯和柜子间，被操弄得上下晃动，小肚子也抖起来，有些滑稽，但已经没人去看，显然有什么别的地方更值得视线的流连。他被架起的双腿间有着因为抽插带出的黏腻液体，正情色地亮着微光从根部往下滴落。

“等...嗯...等——”

当路易斯擦过阿扎尔体内的某一处时，对方失神地叫起来，被敏感点忠实传来的巨大快感冲击着早已因欲望而失去防备的神经，他下意识地绞紧肠壁，突然的收缩让对方也难耐地一动。过分的紧致让路易斯也漏出一声低喘，在好似无法呼吸的猛烈窒息感中又回味出灭顶的欢愉，他拍了拍对方的臀部，这里的肌肉实在是太懂得如何取悦操他的男人了。他调整着欲望的角度，从下至上一次一次地操进阿扎尔的身体里，仿佛奖励一般一次次地撞击碾压蹂躏比利时人身体里最为淫乱的那一小块地方，他想要将大男孩送上精彩表演后应得的高潮。

阿扎尔的呻吟在路易斯的攻势下骤然变得支离破碎，好几次拔高的尾音甚至沾染着哭泣的颤抖，几乎崩溃的反应让对方忽然感到本能的满足。他从没见过这个样子的艾登，不再是球场上那个能冲破对手防线的家伙，不再是被放倒后能迅速爬起来的家伙。

比利时人现在被沾染上淫靡的味道，变得脆弱不堪，慌乱不堪，一触即溃，失去焦距的眼睛微微张着，睫毛黏在一起和身体一样颤抖着，意识被路易斯送进去肆虐的欲望搅弄地迷乱，失去了正常思考的能力。在大开大合地抽插中，他好似沉溺于颠簸的浪潮中，正把罪魁祸首当做最后的救命手段，下意识地用双手全力抓着对方的臂膀祈求最后的救赎。

濒临高潮前的几次抽插撞出了阿扎尔微弱的呜咽，路易斯下腹一热，准备从阿扎尔体内退出来。阿扎尔显然知道他就快要射精，轻声地说：“射在里面，大卫。”

他仍然是用那种命令一般的口吻说话，然后不待应答，自顾自凌乱地呼吸着。他靠在路易斯的怀里摇了摇头，伸出手无力地搭上对方的脖子，将自己埋进汗湿的胸膛里，双腿也夹得更紧了，“嗯...大卫，射进来。”他又一次开口，声音又闷又哑。路易斯一愣，最后狠狠地一顶，将那股黏腻的潮湿留在了对方的体内。然后他退出来，温柔地将阿扎尔放在长椅上，替他擦去了额上的汗，给了他一吻，“艾登，”他轻唤他的名字，又叫起那个爱称，“Fatty.”

阿扎尔抿起唇笑着，看向路易斯被阴影抹得深沉的眼睛，他很少见到巴西人这样的表情，没有笑意来融化显得严肃端庄的眉目，整个人会像变了一样，大卫其实也是个好看的人呢。

拽过路易斯的手，阿扎尔将自己发烫的脸贴上对方的手背：“我想我会想念这个的。”

路易斯于是笑了，重新变成阿扎尔熟悉的模样。

 

05.

“威廉。”

阿扎尔在路易斯的背影里叫他，并没有很大声，刚刚纵情的呻吟让他的嗓子变得干涩，于是他不太愿意用力地说话。但他的眼睛一直盯着远处的威廉，被情欲染上的水汽怎么都化不开，一双灰绿的眸子仿佛雨后的潮湿森林隐秘地泛着光泽，是原始的冲动。

他从椅上摇摇晃晃地站起来，不顾双腿间湿漉漉的黏腻感觉向威廉走去，任凭那些东西顺着动作滑过内侧的肌肤，留下痕迹同时勾连起刚刚情事的点滴刺激。待到他站定在眼神闪躲的对方面前时，沉寂的性欲重新醒来，他感觉到自己的身体再一次满是渴求。

阿扎尔将自己贴上另一具迟钝的身躯，隔着蓝色球衣也能觉察到火热的肌肤，仿佛是为了打破某人的心不在焉，他捧起威廉的脸，直视着眼前的人，一呼一吸都故意向他扫去。

“威廉，我看到你脸红了。”

威廉的视线在听到熟悉的带有口音的英语时重新看向阿扎尔，他微微眯了一下眼睛，好似不怎么能适应光线的变化，只是眼前只有赤裸的阿扎尔，他无疑从这个比利时人身上寻找到了什么等同于光芒的无法直视的存在。

“不，我没有。”

他摇着头无奈地反驳，然后憋不住笑了，牙齿白洁而齐整。

阿扎尔保持着捧脸的动作，看到威廉露齿的笑，凑上去快速地亲了亲他的嘴角，“你应该多笑一点，”他悄声说，牵起威廉放在身侧的手指引着他向后探去，“不仅仅是在场下。”

威廉没有回应，他的心思并没有放在两人的交流上，而是全然灌注在另一处。他的手在阿扎尔充满诱惑的带领下，第一次如此直接如此袒露地触及到那片柔软的存在。他浑身一颤，过电一样，这太过了，他在心里感叹，不知道该拿什么去比较，手违背着意志揉捏了一下。

谁能拒绝这样的诱惑呢。

阿扎尔对威廉的动作轻笑起来，“等会儿你可以对它做任何事。”他给了威廉一个慷慨下流的允诺，然后从威廉的怀抱里撤出来，朝旁边走了几步，向后倒在两边放满啤酒的桌上。

不久前这里摆放着欧联决赛的冠军奖杯，而所有的队友在这里合影留念。

威廉觉得现在他的脸肯定红了，虽然大概也不会被看出来。他浑身僵硬地走到桌前，视线里阿扎尔完全交付的模样有种纯真的放肆，比利时人笑得灿烂，甚至故意微张开腿邀请。这个动作让所有人的呼吸变得越发沉重，威廉发现自己竟然有些慌张，“艾登。”他试图用自己的声音来让自己冷静下来，可发出的音节都在空气中震颤。他的手颤抖地放上阿扎尔圆润的膝盖，一点一点将自己挤进去，有人在笑他的笨拙，肯定是吉鲁，威廉想。

“你的裤子还没脱呢，威廉。”

阿扎尔用小腿蹭了蹭威廉的球裤，提醒到，布料的顺滑和冰凉感让他叹了一口气，他的身体实在是太烫了，也许接下来还会更烫。为此，他舔了舔下唇，充满期待。

06.

“嗯...威廉，啊！你，慢——慢一点。”

阿扎尔无力地抓着对方放在自己脑袋两侧的手，他觉得自己就要被威廉撞散架了，也许是刚刚那句揶揄，巴西人顶进来后，每一次的抽插都用上了身上所有的狠厉，操到最深的地方像是要他的命一样，非要让他丢盔卸甲地叫出来。但他自己却从一开始就一言不发，只有偶尔满足的低喘，除此之外，表情严肃犹如在踢球赛，只有看着自己的眼神沾染着欲念。

威廉沉默地看着身下被自己操得有些狼狈的阿扎尔，自己刚进入他时，比利时人还游刃有余“你知道威廉·贝克汉姆么？”他被弄得哼哼唧唧，“就是你，你要射得好一点。”

但现在，阿扎尔开口已经是破碎和慌乱的呻吟，被操弄得高涨的欢愉占满大脑，再也没有清晰的意识去开玩笑。他后来再没有看着威廉，而是侧过头躲着身上人的视线。

威廉觉得他在害羞，自己能看到他眼角一片红红的，也许再顶弄几下就能看到些亮晶晶的东西。对方紧皱起眉头，眉间的痕迹又出现，此时有种别样的催情效果，他急促地呼吸，头在桌上随着身下传来的起伏一晃一晃。

“威廉...嗯！”比利时人浑身一颤，猝不及防再一次被撞向敏感点让他尖叫出声，他睁大眼睛，觉得眼角边不争气地有了泪水，“等等——”他把手放在汗湿的额头上，示弱地叫停，他需要休息一下。他的唇微张开，隐约可见口腔内的舌尖。威廉俯下身找到比利时人的唇安慰地吻上，他咬着对方的舌头，胯部抽插的动作却更加激烈，分毫不差地撞向那一点。

“呜呜！”

阿扎尔又一次的尖叫被堵在了威廉给他的这个吻里，威廉抱紧他，没有立刻离开，而是毫无技巧地加深了这个令人晕乎乎的吻，蛮横地用最原始的方法去剥夺彼此的呼吸和吞咽。

即使被吻住，阿扎尔细碎的呻吟仍然在顶弄中，不断地从喉咙里勾人地溢出，不行了，他将手指深深地陷进威廉的背部又掐又捏当做微弱的抗议，扭动着下半身想要逃离体内传来的过量快感，放过那里，他用水光泛滥的绿色眼睛望着威廉，但威廉给他的回答却是挺动起胯部的又一次重重地冲撞。今夜所有的复杂情绪，不论是畅快的，还是悲伤的，都是身下这个人给予的，而现在，他就像献祭一样躺在这里，威廉把着阿扎尔柔软的腰腹，操弄着对方的身体，就像要击碎这一切缠绕在一起的情绪，转而用所有纯粹的愉悦塞满自己空荡荡的心。

身下机械般不停地抽插和这个温柔又可怕的深吻让阿扎尔的神智几乎被击垮，他最后几乎是啜泣着在威廉的身下达到了高潮，而威廉也在他高潮后绞紧的颤动的内壁里射了出来。


	2. You now know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及配对：Gonzalo Higuaín/Eden Hazard；Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard

07.

 

高潮过后的阿扎尔闭着眼睛缓了好一会儿，快感在那个瞬间摧枯拉朽般的释放让他整个人晕晕乎乎的，大脑一片空白，唯一清晰的感受就是威廉在他体内射精，欲望的温度和形状都被深刻地烙印下来。他的身体仍然敏感异常，威廉后来温柔地退出都让他轻哼着颤抖不已。

 

“艾登。”威廉在他耳边叫他的名字，阿扎尔睁开潮热的眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看到对方因为汗水而黏在一起的头发在他余光里晃来晃去，笑了笑，伸出手抱住在他身上仍然不住喘气的巴西人，拍了拍对方的背，然后勾到他的耳边轻轻地说：“威廉，你意外地不错。”

 

“天哪，艾登。”

 

威廉愣了愣微侧过头，压低声音惊呼到，他觉得自己的脸在发烫，这是什么？他想，对自己的夸奖么，莫非比利时人还在心里有个排行什么的？他不可置信地摇了摇头，不准备对此进行深入地思考，转而看向身下的阿扎尔那双亮晶晶的眼睛。

 

他恍然发现，即使对方的脸红红的，但在如此旖旎的氛围里，比利时人的眉还是皱起的，也许对方自己都没有意识到。于是威廉轻轻吻上他的眉间，用舌尖一点点抚平那里的沟壑，这也许有些过分温柔了，阿扎尔瞪大了眼睛，下意识地攥紧了威廉的手臂，最后轻轻推了推他。

 

“威廉，你还欠我一个进球呢，”阿扎尔撅起嘴说，是他往日的语气，调皮的，任性的，接着抬起手弹了一下威廉的额头，声音又变得很低，“那个时候你说下一次，但我没有等到。”

 

 

08.

 

威廉离开了。

 

阿扎尔把手放在额头上闭目喘息着，忽略体内仿佛被灌满的肿胀感翻了个身，将手从自己汗湿的胸膛一路向下伸去，探进双腿间被弄得一片黏腻的地方，随意地一抹，用指尖擦去些许被带出留在大腿内侧的浊白液体。这些东西留着有些难受，但最难受的还是身上那一层因为一番折腾冒出的汗水带来的稍许烦人的黏黏的感觉。

 

如果能洗个澡就好了，阿扎尔想，不过告别还没有结束。他有些费力地睁开眼睛，更衣室里现在只有吉鲁和伊瓜因了，他看到伊瓜因正微低着头，盯着自己，脸上有些泛红的迹象，也许是酒意熏出的，也许是刚刚目睹的情色场面在作怪。不过那都没有关系，阿扎尔并不在意这个，他主要的注意力都在阿根廷人身上披着的那条白色的浴巾上。啊，能用一下那个么？

 

“Pipa，”阿扎尔开口，他记得这个词，西班牙语，但后面的话立即变为英语。他现在对西班牙语还是一窍不通，即使他和很多西班牙人搭档过，能说出口的还是简单的几句。不过当初他学英语没花多久，那么学西班牙语说不定也是一样，如果真的需要学的话，“帮我一下。”

 

伊瓜因起身走向桌前，伸手去揽阿扎尔的腰，手掌接触到的部位异常柔软又有些熟悉，让他忍不住笑起来。现在能够单独地触碰对方的腹部让他脑海中拥有起更深的隐秘念头，逗留的指尖变得轻佻。不过此刻充斥的不仅仅有发热的欲望，他也有些羡慕，为什么这个家伙能带着这团软乎乎的东西跑得那么快，变向，急停，过人，似乎信手拈来，灵活的小家伙。

 

“你也有这个，笑什么笑。”阿扎尔对伊瓜因揶揄的笑表示抗议，哼声白了他一眼，但还是用手肘向后撑着桌子，借力让对方缓缓将自己拥入怀里。身高的差距让他恰好能将头埋在对方的肩膀里，舒舒服服地一放，再收紧双手，对方身上白色的浴巾皱时凉凉的贴着他赤裸而滚烫的身体，他忍不住蹭了蹭对方，像猫儿一样，满足地叹息一声。

 

伊瓜因为这声充满无意诱惑的声音而浑身一滞，他反射性地低下头去看对方，却只收获那人一个疑惑的无辜眼神，好似刚刚发出那种声音的人不是自己，可比起这个，猝然撞进这片雾气朦胧的绿意里才是更致命的，伊瓜因的心柔软起来，他用唇轻轻舔过对方汗湿的后颈，宽大的手掌几乎顺着刚刚对方自己挑选的路线向下。

 

阿扎尔的身体感觉到了，他双腿缠上伊瓜因，笑得有些嚣张，又调笑对方，用刻意拖长的语调，好似考虑到英语不太好的伊瓜因，他说：“你刚刚一定看得很仔细。”话音刚落，回答他的却是伊瓜因骤然袭向那处的手指，阿根廷人另一只手稍抬起他的腰部，随后毫不费力地挤进丰满的缝隙里探进那处肆意蹂躏。

 

“等等——”阿扎尔出声想要阻止伊瓜因，却还是一下子被送入了三根手指，他猛地夹紧双腿，咬着下唇浑身颤抖着。经历了两次高潮后，他发现自己现在已经不是很能应付这样猛烈袭来的攻势，也许此时他开始无比渴求温柔。但伊瓜因没有什么耐心，他是那样充满涨红了脸的冲动，手指几次顺利地来回后，很快便架起阿扎尔的双腿将他挺立的欲望直接插进来。

 

“唔！”阿扎尔被伊瓜因撞进来的力道顶的向后一顿，扬起脖颈，短促地尖叫了一声，随后就只是张着嘴发不出任何声音，身体再一次被彻底地贯穿，小腹处无比清晰地感觉到伊瓜因点燃的火焰，从那里好似直接能燃烧到他的喉咙里，将他吐出的呼吸也变成红色的。

 

伊瓜因肩上披着的那件白色的浴巾也失去了原本的凉意，在两副身躯交缠时被赤裸的肌肤染上温度，此刻仿佛另一个尤为温柔的怀抱包裹着因抽插而不住颤抖的阿扎尔。阿扎尔被伊瓜因双手托着臀部操着，好似挂在伊瓜因身上的玩偶一样上下摇晃。他伸出手无力地攥着对方浴巾一角稳住自己，又一次合上眼睛，黑暗中所有感官的刺激变得愈发强烈，快感节节攀升至满溢的程度，却偏偏差了那一点，他忍不住小声哽咽起来，却不愿意开口说出请求的话。

 

听到耳边传来的断断续续微弱的被刻意抑制的打着弯的尾音，伊瓜因仿佛被挠到心尖似地全身一颤，加快了胯下的动作，两人交换的喘息变得愈发沉重而缠绵。他更低地压下自己的身体，将阿扎尔压制在两人身躯制造的狭小空间里，不断地用欲望在对方湿热的内里抽插着。

 

被无法释放的情欲折磨得红了眼睛的阿扎尔再也无法忍受伊瓜因或无意或故意地错失那一点的动作，在对方又一次蛮横地顶弄时勾住那人的脖子，努力地抬起自己软绵无力的身体，附在他耳边不情不愿地小声开口：“啊——那里，嗯...操那里，Pipa，求你了，再深一点。”

 

伊瓜因为阿扎尔这声夹杂呻吟的请求升起些近乎征服的满足感，这是蓝军的头牌，他想，还是比利时的队长，比利时，他为此顿了顿，眼里忽然涌上复杂的情绪，轻叹一声，用胡子拉碴的脸碰了碰阿扎尔红潮一片的脸颊，最后一个单纯的亲吻代替应有的肯定回答。

 

伊瓜因手上的动作目的性明显，从膝盖处徐徐抚摸到大腿根部，然后用力地，再次分开对方狼藉一片的双腿，挺起腰部，向前深深地操进去。“嗯啊！”他听到阿扎尔闷闷的有着鼻音的可爱惊喘，将自己的视线锁定在身下人的面部，小心翼翼地观察对方的表情。

 

阿扎尔是那样的忠实于身体的情欲，忠实于伊瓜因进出他体内的每一个动作，当阿根廷人发狠地操进去，用炽热重重地擦过比利时人的敏感点时，他能看到那人拧起的情色意味十足的脸，随后就再也不愿放过蹂躏那一点的机会。两具身体缠绕在一起，发出肉体碰撞的声音。

 

“艾登，艾登......”也许是习惯的原因，伊瓜因高潮的时候一遍一遍不必要地叫着阿扎尔的名字，反倒让被刚刚自身的高潮弄得依然迷乱的阿扎尔从恍惚中回过神，他望着身上的人，笑了笑，交缠起双腿主动地绞紧伊瓜因的欲望，“你要射了么？”他意味深长地哑着嗓子问，对方在激烈地运动中气息不稳，无法回答，只是掐上阿扎尔的臀部，一遍遍狠厉地顶弄着。

 

阿扎尔觉得自己的腰腹被阿根廷人临近高潮时几近疯狂地抽插弄得颤抖不已，刚刚夹紧的双腿又无力地从那人身上垂下去，整个人已经被操弄得浑身无力，只能被动地承受最后的最为猛烈的攻势。他闭上眼睛，较劲地咬住手指不让自己发出些无力控制的声音，可眼泪还是被粗暴的抽插逼了出来，他听到耳边隐约的一声低吼，感觉到伊瓜因紧紧地掐着他的腰，制住他下意识的扭动，随后一滴不漏地射在了他的身体里，“顶级的球员，”他说，“操起来也是。”

 

 

09.

 

“所以我是最后一个么？”吉鲁对此现状不知为何有些毫无缘由的愉快，拍了拍枕在自己手背上闭目小憩的阿扎尔的头，力度忘记掌控，比利时人痛得哼哼唧唧，但连恼火的力气都没了，睁开眼睛瞥了一眼更衣室紧闭的门，然后嗯了一声，嘟囔着说，“奥利，我想喝点水。”

 

吉鲁好好好地随口应下，阿扎尔撑着桌子准备起身，看到吉鲁拿起桌上被推开至一边的啤酒朝他举来，“等等——”他脸色一变，意识到吉鲁准备做什么，双手立刻举起挡在身前，但还是被喷涌而出的夹杂着绵密泡沫的液体淋了个透彻，“奥利，你在干什么！”他抹着脸，胡乱地甩手，手臂上滴滴答答的通透液体四处散落，更衣室内又弥漫开来清冽的麦芽味道。

 

“刚刚的啤酒浴没有喷到你。”吉鲁面露遗憾的神色，举起啤酒灌了一口，然后递给浑身亮晶晶的阿扎尔，“混蛋奥利。”阿扎尔白了他一眼，刚准备伸手接过啤酒，法国人却灵巧地移开一段距离让他扑了个空，比利时人拧起眉准备发作，却被压在唇上的手指堵住所有的话。

 

“张开嘴，艾登，像我不久前做的那样。”吉鲁将放在阿扎尔唇上的手指下移，因欲念燃烧而滚烫的指腹游曳起来，挑逗地放慢速度，最后猛地捏上对方的下巴，稍稍强迫性质地让那人仰起头望着自己。吉鲁看到阿扎尔的眼睛里除了雾罩的重重绿色还有一些狡黠的光，他听话地张开嘴，似乎觉得有趣，或许乐在其中，于是勾起嘴角，另一只手握着啤酒冰凉地贴上比利时人的唇，然后调整着角度抬起，一点一点将液体灌进阿扎尔的喉咙里。

 

显然，吉鲁发现阿扎尔喝起庆功酒来并不如自己豪迈，总之小矮子被灌了几口后就不行了，呜呜呜地叫着，胸膛剧烈地起伏，两只手拽上吉鲁举着瓶子的手腕却没有多少力气将它拉开，只能拼命地扭头躲过法国人毫不留情的猛灌，挣扎中冰凉的液体从他的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛一路滑到更深的地方，显眼的水润光亮使他整个人看上去一片狼藉。

 

直到最后一滴酒被两人浪费干净，吉鲁才移开酒瓶，一边将它重新放回原本的位置，一边好整以暇地看着阿扎尔涨红了脸不住地咳嗽，“你现在还渴么，艾登？”他柔声问到，微微弯下身，平视坐在桌上的比利时人。阿扎尔拿手背抹了抹嘴角，听到吉鲁带着笑意的问话，歪过头，倒不是为刚刚的事生气，而是眼前人过于直白且灼热的视线竟让他有些招架不住。

 

吉鲁没有为阿扎尔的扭头而感到失望，目睹完全暴露在视线里红红的耳尖后，他笑得自信且充满恼人的魅力，张开双手撑在阿扎尔的身侧，将自己如一片阴影一样笼罩上对方，轻柔又充满威压地用自己的胸膛附上去。滚烫的肌肤相触，他将比利时人再一次推倒在这张桌上。

 

他用一只手轻巧地攥住阿扎尔的双手，提起，越过对方的头顶向上按在桌上，另一只手从对方腰腹的线条向下，极富技巧性地揉捏起比利时触感极好的大腿。艾登在颤抖，他想，这里是敏感点，那里也是，眼前的人怎么会敏感得好似一触即溃。

 

吉鲁挑起一边的嘴角，蓄起的胡须也调皮地被连带着翘起，“艾登，”他眯起眼睛盯着身下的人，叫着阿扎尔的名字，然后低头将自己埋进对方的胸前，“你这个样子，等会儿我想我不会太温柔。”他半真半假试探地说，发出淫乱的邀请，伸出舌一遍一遍地舔吻着那片被先前一场闹剧留下痕迹的地方，阿扎尔肌肤上啤酒的味道还没有退去，又燃起糜烂的情欲的味道。

 

被咬上胸前那个挺立的部位的瞬间，过量的刺激交杂甘美的快感让阿扎尔如坠云端似地惊喘一声，他下意识地夹紧双腿，哼声，“奥利，嗯，随，随你......”拖着猫儿似缠人绵柔的尾音。吉鲁为这个反应笑了出来，有些可爱，他想，轻拍着对方的大腿，把手伸进去一用力，再次逼迫阿扎尔在这张桌上打开自己，他能看到湿润的缝隙里比利时人被几次情事蹂躏得发红的地方一张一缩，情色至极，诱惑至极。

 

阿扎尔听话地张开双腿，吉鲁把身体挤进来，一手抓住对方的腰准备进入，挺立的欲望擦过入口时，阿扎尔被桎梏的手在吉鲁的手里无力地收起，“嗯啊...奥利，快...点嗯...进来。”比利时人带有鼻音的话喑哑得吓人，低沉的喘息，却格外催情，吉鲁彻底抛弃温柔以待的念头，将自己的欲望如利刃一样捅了进去。

 

“啊啊！”

 

怎么会这么大这么深，阿扎尔在这一刻好似只能感觉到吉鲁操进来的事实，周遭的一切都蓦地远离，他眨了眨泛起泪水的眼睛，太大，太深了，吉鲁是那样狠厉地一口气插进来，毫无温柔，毫无怜惜，像原始的野兽一样交合。所有一切逼得他在那个瞬间不争气地尖叫起来，声音高到一个不可置信的地步，却反而令身上这头野兽更加兴奋。

 

吉鲁如果再深入一点，阿扎尔觉得自己就会死了，像个淫乱的罪人被钉死在这根欲望上。他的身体被满满地强硬地侵占，体内剧烈的快感和痛楚交替着疯狂地漫上来，他尖叫，却又在最高处戛然而止，末尾的音节坠落下来就像他被顶弄地拱起的身体重新跌落回桌上，他的腰腹凹陷着不住颤抖，用尽一切缓和这一次的可怕进入。

 

可短暂的安静并不意味着休息，吉鲁只是仰起头给了眼角挂泪的阿扎尔一个碰触嘴唇的吻，吻里有着一点点的安慰和歉意，然后就托着比利时人的腰开始一次次强硬地抽插进入，“艾登，你太棒了，”他在意乱情迷地时候咬着阿扎尔的耳垂说话，“我应该早点把你拐到床上去的。”

 

仿佛是一场最后的雨林探索，吉鲁新奇地感受着传至欲望的回馈，阿扎尔的内壁紧紧地包裹住他，褶皱在他的每一次抽插时被完全碾开，嵌入得丝毫不留缝隙，欲望整根地进出，是对比利时人完完全全地占有。“艾登，”他收回压住阿扎尔双手的手，转而用力地捏上对方的腰——他不在乎会这样的力度肯定会留下痕迹，反正痕迹总是会消退——在激烈的操干中固定住被自己顶弄得起伏不定的对方，让抽插更为顺利，“艾登，我操得你舒服么？”他故意带着玩弄的语气去问，棱角分明的俊朗脸庞里突然浮现出一丝隐约的黯淡，可很快就消失了，好似刚刚什么也没发生。吉鲁仍然沉溺于阿扎尔的身体给予的无上快感中，他不停地摆动着腰腹操干着比利时人热得仿佛要融化的内部，动作服从欲念越来越狠，只顾着将自己一步一步送上顶峰，汗水开始从他的肌肤上冒出，他的喘息也变得沉重。

 

“嗯...哈啊，奥利，啊！”阿扎尔的脑袋被吉鲁插进他身体里肆虐的东西搅得昏昏沉沉，他只能迎合着吉鲁的撞击迷乱地呻吟着。他觉得自己好似又要到达高潮了，明明已经高潮了那么多次，为什么还会高潮，耳边传来的全是是他自己的内壁咬住吉鲁欲望发出的令人面红心跳的水声，还有吉鲁低低的粗喘，灼烧着他的耳膜，像是要永远在他的心底占据一个角落般。

 

又一次被抽插至高潮的阿扎尔失神地啜泣起来，迷迷糊糊感觉到吉鲁最后一次掰开他的双腿顶进来像顶到他体内从未有过的深处一样，太过了，他失焦的眼睛望着更衣室的天花板，觉得身体里被射出的一阵一阵的精液填满。吉鲁从他的身体里退出去，离开前最后给了他一个绵长的法式热吻，足以在未来的日子里被对方拿出来稍稍回味个中滋味。

 

 

10.

 

最后更衣室只剩下阿扎尔一个人。

 

他决心要等的那个人一直没有来，似乎意料之外，又似乎是意料之中。他低头，无人的安静时刻让他有了点多余的感性，开始仔细的审视着自己疲惫的身躯，他发现蛮横的情色痕迹都被温柔地留在了会被球衣恰好遮住的地方。他复杂地一笑，发现自己找不到那双熟悉的黑色耐克拖鞋了，于是只好赤脚走在更衣室的地上，身后的酸痛让他脚步发软，但有些东西不清理出来会很难过的。他随意披了件白色的浴巾朝淋浴室走去，这时候熟悉的铃声突兀地响起，空气好似都被快节奏的乐声撕裂一般，他蓦地停下来，靠近去瞥了一眼自己的手机，短短的文字他仿佛用了很久的时间去确认。

 

__“我的小家伙，马德里的房子给你选好了。”_ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> End


End file.
